Blonde Angel
by MimaEtcy
Summary: Takes place after ALW 2004 movie left off. EM fic. Read and Review but please, no flames.


Hey all who are reading this. I have changed my name, I was originally mimababs, but my friend wanted to have a joint account. Just so you know, this is my first PotO story and I wrote after seeing it once so things are a little off. ALW movie based.

Disclaimer: I am hiding Erik in my closet and only Mima and Etcy can see him. HAHAHA!

Blonde Angel

Meg picked up the mask and stared at it. 'So, he was here.' She walked around the lair hoping to find some clue as to where the Phantom was. He had actually stopped behind the curtain which used to conceal the mirror. He never took his eyes off of Mademoiselle Giry. He did, however curse her for taking his mask. When Meg reached the manakin of Christine she stumbled back down the stairs until she felt something soft against her back.. She turned around to find a velvet curtain. As she approached his hiding place, his pulse began to quicken, then an idea came to him. Because they had taken Christine away from him, he was going to take away their beloved dancer.

She lifted the curtain and stared into the eyes of the unmasked Phantom. She silently slumped into his arms, 'That's the second time I've had to do that for a beautiful woman.' He replaced the curtain and carried his prize into the tunnel. She was incredibly light which allowed him to travel a long ways in a short amount of time. He pulled a secret lever which revealed another tunnel that led to his other secret lair. Once he was inside, and the tunnel was once again concealed, he began walking until he came upon the other lair.

He had started to walk over to the bed before remembering that the last time he had shown kindness to a girl who had fainted, she had betrayed him, so he laid her carefully on the cold, hard stone floor. He turned away from Meg and went back to the other lair to gather some belongings.

He had not been gone five minutes when she awoke. One quick look around told her that she had been moved for there was no lake. She looked at the mask she still grasped and started to weep silently. 'I may never see Mother or Christine again.' Meg then recalled a song Christine would sing when she was thinking about her father.

"Wishing you were somehow here again. Wishing you were somehow here. Sometimes it seems, if I just dream, somehow you would be here."

He came in and saw her sitting with her back to him. He shielded the right side of his face and walked over to her. She sensed someone behind her and stiffened, not wanting to turn around and meet her captor. He pulled up by her elbow and turned her so that she faced him. Meg turned her head so he wouldn't see her tears and so she wouldn't have to look at him. He firmly turned her head so that he looked into her eyes, still shining with tears. He took the mask out of her shaking hands. Meg watched as he turned around so she wouldn't have to look upon his face again. Without turning he called to her,

"Mademoiselle Giry, you may call me Erik. What am I to call you?"

"You may call me Meg. If I may ask, why have you brought me here?" (AN: Mima loves that song)

Erik turned slowly around and looked deep into her eyes. "Christine is gone. I have to make them pay."

"But why me? My mother knows where you hide."

"No one knows about this place. Not Madame Giry, not Christine, no one. As for why you, you were there beautiful, and you're the best dancer."

"You mean was the best dancer, now that the Opera Populaire has gone up in flames!" As she spoke, her eyes became as fiery as the opera house they were hiding under. "Christine never loved you that way! She thought you were her father and you knew she did! But you never told her the truth, she had to find out on her own! You deceived her." (AN: Mima also loves that song)

At the mention of Christine, Erik's eyes began to burn with an intensity so powerful you could not look directly at them. He stepped towards her and slapped her across the face so hard that she fell to her knees, a red mark was forming on her right cheek. He pulled her back up by her forearms and brought her closer to him. Meg struggled and tried to push away from Erik, but he had a strong grip and refused to let go. Again she turned her head stubbornly away so as not to look at him. His right arm went around her waist while his left hand grasped her chin and forced her to look at him.

Staring into her brown eyes he said quietly, "Do not speak of what you do not know."

Surprised at his actions, she calmed down but could not stop the tears from escaping. He raised a gloved hand and wiped away her tears. Meg appeared to shrink in stature and finally the wall broke and she slumped against him for support and started to cry openly. Erik was surprised at the sudden change in her. All he had seen since he brought her here was a strong young woman, but now she was a frightened child crying in his arms. He wrapped his arms around her in a comforting embrace. They stood like this for five minutes while Meg got all of her tears out.

When she was done crying, she looked back up at him and asked in a voice so small and quiet that he had to strain his ears to hear her. "Will I ever get to see Mother again?"

"I do not know. It mostly depends on you."

"On me?"

"Oui Mademoiselle. If you behave, possibly. But if you make this difficult, then absolutely not."

When this realization hit, she almost broke down again, but she regained her composure and asked where she was to sleep. He led her over to the bed and bid her goodnight.

"Wait, Erik, where will you sleep?"

He gestured to the other organ, "I will be composing. I will sleep in the day."

Meg laid down, closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Erik stood by the bed noticing ho while she slept her face looked so carefree and innocent while her golden hair and delicate skin seemed to glow.

'Like an angel.'

There we have it, the first chapter. Now as you can tell there are some references to some of my favorite PotO songs, I couldn't resist. Also please read and review, but no flames because I am extremely sensitive and cry if I get a particularly nasty review. Anyway, please read and review.

Mima


End file.
